Molecular biotechnology is a discipline that is based on the ability of researchers to transfer specific units of genetic information from one organism to another. This process, known as cloning, relies on the techniques of recombinant DNA technology to produce a useful product or a commercial process (Glick, B. R.; Pasternak, J. J., Molecular Biotechnology Principles and Applications of Recombinant DNA, 2nd ed. American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C. (1998)).
Commercial processes often require that proteins encoded by the cloned gene are produced at high rates of expression. There is no single strategy for achieving maximal expression of every cloned gene. Most cloned genes have distinctive molecular properties that require the investment of considerable time and effort before a specific set of conditions that result in an acceptable level of expression is found.
Merely inserting a gene into a cloning vector does not ensure that it will be successfully expressed at the level needed. In response to the need for a high expression rate, many specialized expression vectors have been created by manipulating a number of different genetic elements that control aspects of transcription, translation, protein stability, oxygen limitation, and secretion from the host cell. More specifically, the molecular features that have been manipulated to control gene expression include: (1) the nature of the relevant transcriptional promoter and terminator sequences, (2) the strength of the ribosome binding site, (3) the number of copies of the cloned gene and whether the gene is plasmid-borne or integrated into the genome of the host cell, (4) the final cellular location of the synthesized foreign protein, (5) the efficiency of translation in the host organism, and (6) the intrinsic stability of the cloned gene protein within the host cell.
Additionally, the introduction and expression of foreign DNA in a host organism often changes the metabolism of the organism in ways that may impair normal cellular functioning. This phenomenon is due to a metabolic load or burden imposed upon the host by the foreign DNA. The metabolic load may result from a variety of conditions including 1) increasing plasmid copy number, 2) overproduction of proteins, 3) saturation of export sites, and/or 4) interference of cellular function by the foreign protein itself.
Techniques to address some of the obstacles presented above are known. Several groups have used multiple promoters in tandem to express genes at different phases of cell growth (CN 1186856), from different RNA polymerases or in different phage species (U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,862; J. Biotechnol. 2(5):303–316 (1985); Biotechniques, 18(1):152–154, 156–157(1995)). Another group has used tandem repeated multiple cloning sites (MCS) (Gene, 139 (1):83–86 (1994)) to facilitate moving DNA in and out of the plasmid vector. One group has reported the use of a high-copy-number vector with three multiple cloning sites each behind a different promoter for expression of different genes in mammalian cells (Biotech. Bioeng., 57(1):1–10 (1998)).
Despite these techniques, the problem to be solved remains how to easily and quickly clone multiple genes or operons while minimizing the impact of metabolic load, controlling the yield of the recombinant protein to meet production needs, and enhancing the stability of the transformed host cell.